


No Crying Over Spilt Tea (This Time)

by Rori_Morgan22



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Johnlock Smut, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rori_Morgan22/pseuds/Rori_Morgan22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn't interested in the tea that Sherlock has just made for them both. He wants a biscuit instead. Sherlock's biscuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Crying Over Spilt Tea (This Time)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic so be gentle hahaha.

Rain patters against the windows of 221B and wind whips through Baker Street kicking up debris from litter strewn about. Umbrellas are flying and turning inside-out on their owners making them for better use as sails rather than a shield from the rain. John is gazing out the window in a chair trying to focus on something else other than his thoughts of the day before. The crime scene they had just solved was the usual: a homicide covered up as a dramatic suicide that involved money and infidelity where the wife hired a hit-man to take out her husband for his scandalous affair. But it wasn't the homicide case that John was focused on that entire time. It was Sherlock's hair...smooth chocolatey brown strands going every which way atop his head.

There was a cat trying to gain shelter from the gutter pouring over. 

John tried desperately to regain his focus, but alas he was back in a daydream as soon as the Calico found a milk crate to hide underneath. Sherlock's pants were so fitted that John was nearly able to hear the fabric tightening at the zipper when they arrived on scene. He tried not to stare...but it was basically in his line of vision. Sherlock was...well endowed to say the least, and it was hard not to notice such an alarming bulge. Heat flushed John's face as Sherlock then called him to attention to begin investigation. Had he noticed? Was Sherlock perturbed by his blatant staring? Perhaps he thought John was just fixated on a flashback from Afghanistan. Perhaps his eyes just happened to focus and zone out on the biggest thing in the room...

There is a loud whistling noise that finally is able to shake John of his recalling of events.

Sherlock turns off the kettle and pours them both a steaming cup of afternoon tea. John begins staring again hungrily at Sherlock and becomes distracted by noticing his forearm muscles contract as he pours the hot water into the china tea cups. 

"John?" Sherlock croons.

"What.." John replies in almost a daze.

"I asked you if you wanted any lemon biscuits to go along with the tea...?"

John swallows and shakes his head as if to bring himself back to 221 B. 

"Uhm, no not today thanks, I'll just have the tea please."

Sherlock walks over with the two steaming cups and places one in front on John, then sits down in his chair. John attempts to take the tea without shaking as his eyes begin to travel up Sherlock's crossed legs and into the shadowy realm underneath the robe. John then nearly spills the hot tea all over himself as he comes the realization that Sherlock is in fact naked under said robe. 

"John what the hell is the matter with you today? You're shaking more than Sid." 

"Sid..?" John replies trying to conceal the fact that he is generally concerned there is another man he has not heard Sherlock speak of before.

"Sid, the homeless man on Waverly whom I consult with time to time. He has Parkinson's." 

"Oh, I ehm, I just must have low blood sugar or something. I'm antsy around this time it is between lunch and dinner after all."

"Would you like a biscuit?"

"No, thanks, not hungry."

There is a long silence between the two men as one fidgets with the tea cup trying to hold it steady, and the other keenly observes his company. A smirk grows across Sherlock's face as he notices something he hadn't before. There is a shadow being cast on John's pants and it isn't from a pleat in the jeans. 

"Something on your mind, John?"

John is sweating now trying desperately to conceal his large erection from Sherlock even though it has clearly been spotted. John could never tell him what he was actually thinking. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson? Boyfriends? Absurd. This is exactly what the two have been trying to prove against all the media hype and fans conspiracy theories. If it actually happened, the internet might explode. And anyways...they're not gay. John and Sherlock are NOT gay. They're completely straight. There is nothing more appealing to John than a woman's full breasts exposed in a magazine. 

His erection begins to fall slightly. 

John then locks eyes with Sherlock. Sherlock is grinning ear to ear now, knowing full well that he has finally gotten John to crack and fall helpless to his genius plan. John loved Sherlock, and Sherlock knew it. He just wanted to hear the words spew from John's very mouth that he knew would soon be consuming the whole of him.

"Say it John."

John clears his throat and breathes in deeply from his nostrils. 

"Pardon? Say what Sherlock?"

"Say that you can't help staring up my robe and wondering what my cock would taste like in your mouth."

"Excuse me?" John nearly squeaks the question.

"Oh for the love of God, John, I'm a private detective that has closed every case he has ever been opened...well...nearly. I know that look in your eyes. You long for it. You long for some gay loving with your dear old detective flatmate."

"I have no idea what you're getting at..." John stumbles over his words as he notices that Sherlock begins to hike up his robe.

"Please don't play stupid anymore, John, I have this horrible throbbing in between my legs and if you won't be the doctor that you are and come over here and fix it, then I suppose I will just have to find another who will." 

With that John threw the tea to the ground and shoved everything off of the coffee table, spilling all the contents and staining the rug. He lunged at Sherlock, and they locked lips with hard sucking sounds coming from both of them. John then pulled away abruptly and looked Sherlock in the eye. Sherlock snorted and rolled his eyes and shoved John's head down on his throbbing cock and began giving commands. 

"Suck it John. Suck it long and hard and don't stop until your slack-jawed."

Without hesitation, John began sucking in long takes up and down Sherlock's large shaft. It was almost too large to even deep-throat, but John managed to do so without gagging too much. Sherlock's face tightened as John began to suck harder and even longer. He grabbed John's hair and began moving his head to go faster and started thrusting his hips upwards to get even more momentum. 

"Ahhh...harder...there's a good doctor." 

John's sucking sounds began to increase as the saliva began dripping from the corners of his mouth. Suddenly, Sherlock tugged John's hair and made him stand up. He unfastened the belt around John's jeans and ripped them down to his ankles, exposing John's package that was peeking through the folds of his boxers. Those too were ripped down to the ankles exposing John's neatly kept cock. Sherlock kissed the tip of it and then began to return the favor and long and hard. John moaned loudly and he ran his fingers through Sherlock's thick hair. Sherlock then decided to switch to using his hand and ran his hand in an 'O' formation up and down John's sex. Faster and faster he went until again, he changed the game on John. 

"On your hands and knees...immediately."

John obeyed instantly, whimpering slightly as he craved for Sherlock entering him from behind. When John was ready, Sherlock grabbed a tube of lube from his robe pocket and stroked some onto his cock before ramming into John with the force of a plow truck. John slammed his fist into the ground and winced in the most pleasurable pain he'd ever been in. Over and over again Sherlock drove himself into John at full capacity and grunted with pleasure as he felt his scrotum slam against John's perfect ass. John began to run his hand up and down his own shaft in order to help along with the process, but Sherlock yelled.

"NO! On your back now Doctor Watson!"

John quickly flipped onto his back and raised his legs up over Sherlock's shoulders and watched as his lover pounded into him again and again. Sherlock grabbed John's shaft and began vigorously sliding his hand up and down and the two men began to moan in unison.

"Fuck...Sherlock...I'm gonna come...FFF..FFFUCKK!"

With that, hot sticky fluid squirted across John's abdomen and Sherlock's speed increased to aid the fluid escape. John cursed loudly and nearly passed out from the exertion. Sherlock then pulled out and stroked his shaft until he too came with loud moans on John's chest and partially into John's mouth. Semen dripped from the tip of his penis and John quickly took care of it and sucked it up into his mouth.

After a long silence, John finally spoke up.

"We're not gay." 

Another silence, but this time brutally interrupted by the raucous laughter between the two men over the absurdity of the last comment. Of course they were gay, and finally they could recognize it. All those hidden feelings were just released. The public need not know, but there will be no confirming or denying it at this point. Let the people think what they want. Maybe they'll secretly be right.


End file.
